Ventrílocuo
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred era un reconocido ventrílocuo, y su muñeco era muy singular el cual no tenía precio, parecía tan real. creo que ese ventrílocuo se enamoró de ese muñeco.y precisamente sólo "parecía" real. USUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Alfred era un reconocido ventrílocuo, contratado para todo tipo de eventos, sea para dar ánimos en el sentido de la risa o en el sentido triste o sentimental de la palabra. Él hacía charlas o chistes, a veces ambos.

Su muñeco no tenía precio, parecía un humano real, con piel suave y blanca como la leche, delgado, cabello rebelde de un rubio opaco, incluso sus cejas era distintas; pero lo que más llamaba su atención no era su cuerpo detallado con maestría teniendo todas y cada una de las partes que un cuerpo humano varón poseía, no, eran sus ojos grandes y verdes, destellaban como esmeralda, atraían de forma única.

Por eso es que ese muñeco no tenía precio, le habían ofrecido hasta cien mil billones de dólares y siempre su respuesta fue un retundo "No". Era celoso, y lo amaba, literalmente, ese muñeco se había convertido en su obsesión sin darse cuenta. Le parecía tan real, tan atrayente, pero era un objeto únicamente, no se movería si no fuera por su mano en el agujero de su espalda, no pareciera que hablara si no fuera por su propia voz cambiante.

En fin, Alfred hacía su trabajo entreteniendo a la gente, el nombre que le dio a su muñeco era Arthur, no supo por qué, solamente que cuando se lo obsequió un pelirrojo escocés en una tienda de antigüedades se le vino el nombre a la mente y así se quedó

-oye Arthur, dime una cosa

-_qué quieres que te diga idiot?_ –el papel del muñeco era el de un tsundere, no sabía la razón, las palabras y la personalidad artificial que le dio nacieron de la nada y terminaba haciéndolo por inercia-

Los presentes rieron con la actitud molesta del muñeco

-dime por qué me dices idiota si tú eres el menor y me debes respeto? –sonrió-

-_será porque dices que eres un héroe y comes como un barril sin fondo! Y yo soy el mayor_

Rieron, ese público era fácil o de verdad le agradaba ver a un tipo ser insultado por un "compañero de trabajo"

-qué malo!

-_no soy malo, soy realista con un niño_

-no lo soy –hizo un puchero infantil- bueno, al menos mis cejas son normales

Rieron

-_tú! Ya verás en casa lo que te haré!_

-qué me harás?, atacarme mientras duermo? jajajajajaja~

Las personas se reían de la divertida actitud de los personajes. Alfred estaba de pie al lado de Arthur sentado en un banco quedando a su altura

-_sabes que el cielo se ve gris de vez en cuando?_

_-_sí

-_pues así se verá el cerebro polvoriento de tu cabeza cuando te lo saque_

Volvieron a reir

-qué miedo!, Artie no digas esas cosas!

-_bloody hell!_ _no soy Artie!, me llamo Arthur así que respeta mi nombre tonto!_

-bueno, bueno, creo que ya tenemos que despedirnos de nuestro adorado público, diles hasta luego

-_me ves cara de bebé idiota?, -_rieron- _ya sé que tengo que despedirme tonto_

-entonces despídete, adiós~

-_fue un gusto estar a su lado esta noche, hasta pronto_

Se iniciaron los aplausos mientras bajó el telón. Alfred sacó la mano de la espalda de Arthur y lo tomó en brazos hasta llevarlo a su habitación, vivía en ese local así que no siempre tenía que conducir o tomar un taxi para trabajar.

Lo recostó con suavidad en el sofá, sofá por qué?, bien, Alfred tenía la idea de que ese muñeco era especial, y la verdad es que la última vez que lo metió en la caja este amaneció con el rostro cansado, triste y hasta con ligero miedo, que fue lo que sintió el americano al notar que tal objeto tuviera expresiones leves en su rostro artificial. Bueno, dicen que los objetos también sienten.

Se fue a dormir cansado, dándole las buenas noches a su precioso Arthur. A la mañana siguiente despertó con algo debajo de su brazo, no era la almohada, era el muñeco

-qué …hace Arthur aquí…? –se preguntó incorporándose y viendo el objeto a su lado- ah~…-exclamó al escuchar al lado la música de vals francés- …olvidé que Francis tiene mi llave…no se cansa de estas bromas? –se levantó y elevó el torso del objeto- oye Arthur, qué te parece si bailamos –obviamente no recibió respuesta, así que su mente lo interpretó como un "sí", tomó de la cintura con un brazo al cuerpo inerte y con el otro sostuvo la mano fina pero masculina-

Lo elevó desplazándose de un lado a otro con el muñeco moviéndose a su compás

-no te parece divertido?, es algo lento pero hace que te sientas en el aire, no es así?

Miró el rostro apacible del objeto de apariencia humana, la cual ni expresó emoción ni emitió palabra alguna, no le importó, en su mente podía hablar con él.

La música llegó a su fin junto con los pasos del joven ventrílocuo, este tomó con los dos brazos su preciado muñeco, le admiraba cada detalle, era perfecto con su piel suave, pestañas del tono de su pelo, nariz respingada y varonil, labios tentativos con su perfecta forma; esos ojos preciosos de un verde profundo el cual le hipnotizaba llevándolo a la locura. Alfred en verdad lo amaba, amaba a su muñeco, era enfermizo y antinatural pero lo amaba.

Musitó esas palabras "te amo", estaba loco, pero qué importa?, todos lo estamos en uno u otro sentido, él estaba loco de amor por su más preciada obsesión. Le dio un abrazo, sabía que jamás podría tener a alguien que le amara con la misma locura, su mueco era su única compañía.

Por un momento se le olvidó el resto del mundo, ido en sus pensamientos se quedó, eso fue hasta que

-no eres más que un idiota

Alfred abrió los ojos de par en par tirando al muñeco a la cama con susto

-así me tratas bastardo? –le preguntó lo que se suponía era un simple objeto-

-A-Arthur…? –preguntó agitado con el corazón en la boca-

-sí, por supuesto que soy yo idiota –sus labios se movían solos respetando cada palabra, cerró sus ojos verdes y lentamente se incorporó frente al rubio más alto-

-n-no puede…q-qué s-se supo-ne qu-e…?

-no me ves o qué? –le dijo molesto, su acento sonaba británico, se puso en pie completamente cruzado de brazos, sus pupilas se movían, era un verdadero humano-

-e-e-eres…u-un…-tragó en seco no pudiéndoselo creer-

-un auténtico humano –terminó-

-p-pero…

-me dijiste que me amabas, ese maldito cliché de verdadero amor me sacó de esa bloody hell prisión como muñeco

-a-amor?...sig-significa que…?

-que al decirme que me amas liberaste la magia puesta en mí, eres lento

-y-y-y…quién te hechizó?

-el puto de Scott, mi maldito hermano mayor

-el escocés que…

-sí –le respondió molesto por recordar-

-entonces…

-olvídalo, es obvio que sólo te haya agradado…no sé que me viste cara pero no me amas de verdad así que adiós –dio media vuelta pero fue detenido-

-si es un cliché por qué estás libre?

-eh…?

-dímelo…porque hasta donde yo sé, te amo de verdad…acaso te toqué con fines depravados?, te traté mal?, te usé como un objeto cualquiera?...ese tal Scott dijo que no había podido deshacerse de ti porque siempre resultaba que te querían para…bueno…creo que tú mismo lo sabes –este al comentario se sonrojó, era cierto todo lo que le decía el ventrílocuo-

-me estás diciendo qu…-no terminaría su frase jamás ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por la impaciente boca del menor-

Fue corto pero dulce, Alfred se sentía muy feliz al saber que lo que sintieron sus labios no fue sueño, en verdad Arthur no era un muñeco

-Al-Alfred…yo…

-te amo…no sé cuando pasó…pero te amo, ya te lo dije antes y lo volveré a repetir siempre

-eres un idiota –agachó la vista sonrojado- gr-gracias…gracias por amarme…y-yo también…te amo, eres el único que jamás me lastimó, pude conectarme contigo y me sentía feliz y cómodo siendo usado como un muñeco…gracias Alfred, te amo

La magia hace cualquier cosa que se le antoje. Sus usuarios también, en este caso un pequeño cliché haría maravillas para estos dos jóvenes enamorados, al fin y al cabo, el ventrílocuo ya no tendría sólo un muñeco.

* * *

Fin.

espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic, se me ocurrió mientras miraba en la fiesta del hijo de unos amigos a un ventrílocuo en la tele. pero diay luego haré luego algo más sombrío o solamente menos cliché

N/A: estoy de vuelta porque me perdí un tiempito, una semana muy ocupada y cuando me liberé volvieron los compromisos, no subí de hecho nada ni actualicé nada pero es parte de mi nuevo horario al igual que las fechas de actualización las cuales las voy a cambiar -en mi perfil- me disculpo y espero por favor lo entiendan. Gracias de antemano.

gracias por leer

merezco reviews?


End file.
